dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Camarasaurus
Camarasaurus is one of the best-known sauropods due to the numerous well-preserved specimens discovered. General Statistics *Name: lentus *Name Meaning: Chambered Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 15-23 meters (50-75 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Macronaria --> Camarasauridae *Place Found: Utah and Colorado, USA *Discoverer: Oramus W. Lucas Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Technique: 900 **Compatibility: Tab 5 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 720 **Rock/Paper: 390 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Charge Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **English: The Gallant Giant **Taiwanese: 雄赳赳的巨漢 *Altered Forms: Super Camarasaurus *Other: It has a Dainason chibi form. Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-32) **2nd Edition (019-竜) **6th Edition (028-竜; Tie Type) **2007 1st Edition (017-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (017-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (022-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Water Egg (EGG-008-竜) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (006-竜; Charge Type) **Non-sale North American Egg (EGG-011-竜) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-32) **1st Edition (Dino-32) **5th Edition (028-Dino; Tie Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-32) **Series 2 1st Edition (017-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (022-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-32) **1st Edition Extension (龍-32) **4th Edition (028-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (017-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (022-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Water Egg Camarasaurus Card 3.png|Camarasaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) CamaraJapback.jpg|Back of Camarasaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Camarasaurus Card 07 2nd.png|Camarasaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Camarasaurus Card Eng S1 1st.jpg|Camarasaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Camarasaurus Card Eng S1 1st back.jpg|Back of Camarasaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Camarasaurus Card 5.png|Camarasaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Camara5thback.jpg|Back of Camarasaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Camarasaurus Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Camarasaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Camarasaurus Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Camarasaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Camarasaurus Card 2.png|Camarasaurus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) CamaraS21stback.JPG|Back of Camarasaurus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) Camarasaurus Card 4.png|Camarasaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) CamaraS22ndback.jpg|Back of Camarasaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) CamaraTai.jpg|Camarasaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Camarasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-022/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st/S2 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Recall :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can discard 1 card and then return the Move you played in that battle to your hand. Majestic Camarasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKBD-013/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: cropped 06 6th/S1 5th/S1 4th arcade card *Abilities: ;Salvage :If this Dinosaur is in play at the start of your turn, return it to your deck. Put 2 Water Dinosaurs from your deck into your hand, then shuffle your deck. Sheltered Camarasaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: SAS-013/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Tide :When this Dinosaur uses a regular Move, you can discard 1 card. If you do, draw 1 card. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 首の長い四足歩行の草食恐竜だ。どっしりとした体でまるい頭をしている。 **English: A quadrupedal herbivore with a long neck. It has heavy build and a round head. **Taiwanese: 脖子很長,以四腳步行的草食恐龍,身體壯碩,頭部呈圓型。 *Along with Spinosaurus, Amargasaurus, Baryonyx, Saltasaurus, Suchomimus, Irritator, Patagosaurus, Opisthocoelicaudia, and Ampelosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water Egg card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Edmontonia, Corythosaurus, and Dilophosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg card. Gallery Camarasaurus.png|Camarasaurus chibi cam!.PNG Camarasaurus_skeleton.gif|Camarasaurus skeleton Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Dainason